


War Goddess

by Shinku130



Category: Dragon Ball, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, One Punch Man - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another warm day in Z city, everything was quitet until the sky turned dark and something fell from the sky. It seems that a normal day for Saitama got a whole lot weirder for himself along with his friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Family and... Goku

   "OI!It was another warm day in Z city, everything was quitet until the sky turned dark and something fell from the sky. It seems that a normal day for Saitama got a whole lot weirder for himself along with his friends and family. SHEKASHA!!!" A bored male voice called out through out the nearly empty apartment building.

        "What?" A beautiful dark skinned woman replied as she entered the room.

        Her golden eyes gazed upon the bald man who was pointing to the darkening sky through the balcony window. His dark eyes blankly looked at her as if she stupidly forgot something.

        "You forgot to rise the sun...." He replied with his normal bored tone.

        Shekasha narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could speak another female voice spoke softly," Yes, Saitama. She did after all I was with her."

        Saitama looked at the woman who entered, he smiled slightly as the caramel colored goddess walked over to him. Her long black hair danced with her was she walked.

        "Now don't get to lovey dovey on me, dear Azura." Shekasha stated the black haired goddess.

        Azura turned to face Shekasha, giggling as she wraps a arm around Saitama's waist before grinning as she spoke her reply,

        "Like you and Genos aren't?"

        Shekasha blushed, as she went to retort when said blonde cyborg entered the room. His golden eyes looked at everyone with confusion before turning to Shekasha and asked,

        "Are you alright? Your face is red..."

        Shekasha looked at Genos and replied shyly," No Husband. I am fine. Azura is teasing me..."

        "Sensei... you and your wife please stop teasing my wife. I don't want her over heating..." Genos stated teasingly as he pulled his wife closer.

        As everyone let out a laugh as Shekasha puffed out her cheeks in a pout. It was then that Azura then looked outside worriedly and asked," I wonder if our daughter is on her way home yet..."

                                (Meanwhile Outside the Apartments)

                A young woman was walking down the side walk as she looked up at the darken sky, frowning as she adjusted her glasses so the covered her dark brown eyes once again.  She let out a tired sigh and kept walking, when she was within several feet of there was a large light that caught her attention. When she looked up she noticed a large ball of light heading toward her landing nearly inches from her feet. She put up her arms to cover her face, as the smoke cleared from her vision she pushed a piece of her black hair out of her face. As she approached the now large hole she noticed that there was a man lying in the middle of it. Her instincts kicked in, she jumped inside the hole and went to the man to check for any injuries.

        As the young woman turned him onto his back gently, she noticed that his black hair spiked strangely, he orange and blue outfit was tattered in various of places. The young woman frowned and quickly lifted the man over her right shoulder, while her left arm held the bag of groceries her father had sent her to go get hung from the bent part of her arm. As soon as he was over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes she quickly ran into the apartment and into her apartment. She set the bag of groceries down on her table and brought the man into her room and placed him on her bed before she began to bandage him up. 

        It was then that she heard the familiar steps of her father's and mother's enter her home.

        "Oi! Azira! You home?" Her father called out as he entered her room.

        "Hm? Who's he?" Her father asked as she finished bandaging the stranger up.

        Azira turned to see her father rubbing his bald head tiredly, her mother then peaked in with curiosity.

        "I don't know. He crashed in front of me and I couldn't leave him outside injured..." Azira replied with a soft tone.

        Her mother entered the room followed by her Uncle Genos and Aunt Shekasha; everyone was gathered around the stranger looking at him with curiosity.

        "Ah... Azira did you get the noodles I asked for?" Azura asked her daughter with a small smile.

        Azira nodded her head when they all suddenly heard a groan of pain coming from the man laying in Azira's bed. Azira could see dark colored eyes looking around with confusion before they landed on the group in front of him. The man tried to get up quickly, but Azira quickly pushed him back down gently before she began to speak.

        "Its' okay. We aren't going to hurt you. My name is Azira... That's my father, Saitama... My mother, Azura... My Uncle Genos.... And my Aunt Shekasha.... Can you tell us your name and what happened to you?" Azira asked after she pointed out who was who to the man.

        The man seemed to relax before he replied," My name is Son Goku... I was training in the woods when I heard a voice and then I was suddenly here..."

        This caused the three women to glance at each other with suspicion of who the culprit was. Their thoughts were interrupted by the man, known as Goku, began to speak again,

        "Can you tell me where I am?"

        Azira turned her attention to him and replied to him soothingly," You are in Z city."

        Goku had looked at the woman in front of him with utter confusion, since he had never heard if Z City. Azira could see the confusion, giving him a friendly smile she gently said,

        "You should rest, you were pretty beat up when you got here... We will figure it out later. Plus we should have some dinner ready when you wake up again."

        "Now that you mention it... I am kind of hungry..." Goku stated as he held a hand over his stomach. 

        Azira smiled and said," Well rest up and I will get you something to eat."

        Azura raised an eyebrow at her daughter, in all her 24 years of life she had never seen her daughter express emotion as she did for this stranger. Azira was like her father, a blank look coated her face in the public and when she fought her enemies. After all she was born a Goddess of War, and like her father she could defeat her enemies with a single punch. This sometimes caused Azura a headache especially when she tried to get them to do anything in public. Azura was brought out of her thoughts by Saitama, who was looking at her with concern.

        "I am fine, love. I think we should all call this a day. Azira will you be taking care of Goku?" Azura asked her daughter.

        Azira nodded her head in acknowledgement as she headed into her kitchen to start dinner. Soon everyone returned to their apartments, giving Azira a moment to get her thoughts together and allowed her a moment to think that her families days are going to become more interesting than normal.


	2. A Sparring Match!? The Two Most Powerful Men Face Off!!

Azira was finishing up a large pot of spaghetti since she had a feeling her guest was someone who could eat a whole lot. It was then that she heard the sound of bare feet upon her wooden floor. She turned around to see Goku enter the kitchen, he was still wearing his mangled orange and blue outfit, which caused Azira to frown.

        "After we eat I can patch up your clothes. I have some sweats that might fit you..." Azira said as she made him a large plate.

        "Really!? I would appreciate it!" Goku stated with a large grin.

        Azira smiled back at him as she set a plate down as Goku sat down, she then turned to make herself a plate before sitting down right across from and looked at him. She quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing, as Goku began to wolf down his food. Goku looked at her with a light blush forming across the top of his cheeks as he swallows the food he has in his mouth.

        "Eh heh... Sorry..." Goku said as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

        Azira smiles as she replies," Its fine it's a complement to my cooking to see that you enjoy it."

        Goku grinned shyly as he wiped his face off with the back of his hand as Azira finishes her food and gets up to collect the dishes. After she places them into the sink she has Goku follow her into the guest bedroom where she pulls out a pair of black sweat pants and hands the to Goku before showing him where the bathroom is.

        "Here you can shower here. Once you are done I can go ahead and begin to mend your clothes. The towels are in the shelf above the toilet, take your time okay. There is no rush." Azira stated with a small smile.

        "Thank you for your kindness." Goku stated with a small smile of his own. 

        While Goku showered Azira washed the dishes, once the dishes were watched and put away  she turned around to see Goku enter the kitchen with just black sweats. Azira blushed slightly, she smiles at him noticing that he is carrying his clothes in his right hand.

        "Enjoy the shower, Goku?" She asks as she takes his clothes.

        "Yeah! It felt great!" Goku replied with a grin.

        Before anymore could be said Saitama entered her home without knocking and began to speak," Azira have you seen my-"

        He stopped mid sentence when he noticed that Goku was wearing his sweat pants. He felt himself get angry, and wound up punching Goku on the top of the head and begins to loudly say,

        "How dare you steal my pants!!"

        Azira face palmed before replying," Those are the pants you gave me, dad!!"

        Goku meanwhile while rubbing his head as he replied," I didn't steal your pants..."

        This caused Saitama to look back at Goku and is surprised to see that he is still standing and isn't to hurt from his punch even though he was holding back a lot of his strength. After the pain went away Goku looked at Azia as something suddenly popped into his head.

        "Hey Ariza, is there a place I can train?" Goku asked as he stopped rubbing his head.

        "I know a place... How about a sparring match?" Saitama stated as put his hands into his jean pockets.

        Goku's eyes lighten up, grinning as he replied," Really!?"

        Saitama nodded his head as his eyes turned serious with a small grin at the possible challenge.

        Azira sighed, it was then that her mother entered the room with a pair of shoes and some other clothes for Saitama.

        "You might need these Goku. And Saitama here go change into these if you both plan on sparring." Azura stated as she handed them the items that were in her hands.

        Goku and Saitama took them before quickly putting them on. Saitama went into Azira's bathroom and changed into his dark grey sweat pants with a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue tennis shoes. Goku meanwhile, put on a pair of black tennis shoes and a orange t shirt.

        "Ready?" Azura asked as they all gathered around her.

        "I hope you don't plan on leaving us, Azura!" Shekasha stated as she entered the room with Genos.

        Azura simply grinned sheepishly before they were all suddenly teleport-ed to the location that Genos and Saitama had their first sparing match. As soon as they arrived Geno, Shekasha, Azura and Azia went to a nearby cliff to watch from a safe distance. Goku walked a bit away from Saitama as he did the same.

        "You seem strong so I won't hold back!" Goku stated as he smiled.

        Saitama smiled, raising his right fist up before saying," I haven't been this pumped in a while..."

        Goku grinned and put up his fist, the wind blew between them allowing a single green leaf to fall to the ground. As soon the leaf hit the ground Goku quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Saitama and went to kick him however, Saitama leaned back causing the attack to miss. As soon as Goku's feet touched the ground Saitama used his speed to appear behind Goku and went to punch him.

        Goku quickly turned around, putting up his arm to block Saitama's attack. Saitama grinned and said,

        "You are strong..."

        Goku returned the grin and said," So are you..."

        Saitama jumped back as Goku went to punch him allowing him to avoid the punch entirely. Goku then decided to go on the offensive as soon as Saitama landed both men charged at each other and allowed their fist to clash. The ground cracked, pieces of the ground shot up as the energy from the two men began to build up. Using each other's fist Saitama and Goku jumped back landing a few feet from each other. Goku smiled and said,

        "I am going to have to get serious, huh..."

        It was then that he began to power up, his black hair began to spike and turned golden. His eyes went from their blackish color to their turquoise color and lightning began to crackle around him.

        "Oh...  is this your true power?" Saitama asked with a slightly awed face.

        "Yes... This form is called a Super Saiyan..." Goku replied with a small smirk.

        "Super Saiyan huh... Let's go!" Saitama stated as he raised his fist ready to go all out with the man in front of him.

        Goku grinned, before he charge at the man, as their fist collided each time the Earth crumbled under their might. Genos and Shekasha watched with slightly wide eyes.

        "Sensei... Is going going all out..." Genos stated with awe as he watched the man he looked up to go toe to toe with this other man.

        "Wow I have never seen such an intense battle before... What do you think-" Shekasha began to ask as she turned to her two fellow goddess.

        She was surprised to see that both of them were focused on the fight with a serious expression coating their faces. Azira gently brushed her hair that was longer on the right out of her face. Shekasha then decided to see who they were looking at, Azura was looking at Saitama with a loving look while Azira was looking at Goku with interest.

        Goku and Saitama were both panting, grinning at each other as they continued to fight, fist met with fist, the Earth continued to shatter at their constant clashing. It was then that Goku flew into the air and placed both of his hands behind him. 

        "You can fly? That's no fair!" Saitama whined as he watched Goku.

        A blue ball of energy formed in his hands and he began to say," Ka... Me... Ha...Me... HAAA!"

        He then brought his hands foreward letting out a large blast of blue energy.

        "SENSEI!!" Genos cried out worried for his master's well being.

        Shekasha managed to hold him back from interfering, as Saitama took the blast head on. As Goku finished the attack he narrowed his eyes as he began to sense for Saitama. His eyes widened slightly as he quickly turned around to block Saitama's punch, which sent him crashing into the ground. However, Goku wasn't down for long as he shot up from the ground and punched at Saitama in the face.

        Soon the two were fighting once again, exchanging blow for blow. It was then that Azira stated,

        "It's about to be over..."

        Before anybody could question what she meant both Goku and Saitama punched each other in the face before they collapsed to the ground. Goku's hair returned to normal as soon as he touched the ground followed by Saitama. Genos was about to assist his master when both men flopped onto their backs panting heavily.

        "Let's call this a draw... I am hungry..." Goku stated with a tired laugh.

        "Yes... I am kind of hungry to..." Saitama stated with a grin of his own.

        "I swear... You two might eat us all out of food..." Azira stated as she came to Goku's side.

        "I am going to have to agree my dear daughter. Now let's get you both patched up and Azira and I will find you both food alright..." Azura stated as she helped Saitama up.

        Genos and Sekasha soon joined the fray and began to help both of the two banged up men back to the apartments. Not realizing they were being watched by a set of eyes.


	3. The Dark Matter inside of my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ‘ Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ‘ I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


End file.
